


Lie to Me

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Life isn’t always so dreadful and distasteful.





	Lie to Me

You knew Steve had been hiding something from you. He’d been so secretive for over a month. He’d quickly get off the phone if you had caught him staring at the screen. He quickly shut his mouth whenever he was seen talking to someone close by. You had begun to think he was cheating on you, perhaps. After all, why else would someone sneak around and act so suspicious. Right? He set a pass code to his phone so you could no longer look into it. Tony had forbade you into going into his lab and snooping through the secret files. Natasha refused to meddle with him. Bruce and Clint stayed far out of your business with the blond haired man.

Until one day, you had enough of the secrecy. You confronted Steve when it had only been the pair of you in the tower. He was lounging on his bed, reading a magazine. You had sat on him to get his attention. He looked at your angered face curiously.

You demanded the truth, nearly punching a hole in the headboard when he had rolled his eyes in response. “it’s nothing.” he says, prying you from his waist before standing and marching out of the room. You followed him, hot on his heels until he walked into the armoury and handed you a gun.

“What is this shit?” you spat.

“Start training.” He commanded, stepping out of your way and pointing to the target sheets.

“What the fuck are you on about?” you spat again.

“I’ve been talking to the team about having you join us on missions.” He stated, motioning to the targets once more. “I said I’d train you personally and you should be able to join the team in a few months.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“I wanted to surprise you wit the news, but you’ve been too persistent.” He shrugged, throwing you a pointed look.

“I’m sorry.” you apologized until he walked over and kissed your lips. Again, he motioned to the target.

“Get to shooting.”


End file.
